religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Regensburglezing
thumb|right|[[Paus Benedictus XVI]] De Regensburg lezing of Regensburg rede is een lezing die Paus Benedictus XVI gaf op 12 september 2006 aan zijn Alma Mater, de universiteit van Regensburg in Duitsland. De lezing was getiteld Glaube, Vernunft und Universität. Erinnerungen und Reflexionen (Geloof, Ratio en de Universiteit. Herinneringen en Bedenkingen). Controverse Hoewel de rede voornamelijk ging over het gebruik van logos in het christendom, maakte de paus enkele verwijzingen naar de islam. Hij haalde een boek aan van de Duitse theoloog Theodore Khoury. Hoewel de kerkvader dus niet rechtstreeks kritiek op de islam leverde, deed één van zijn bronnen dat wel. Benedictus citeerde enkele zinnen uit een betoog van de erudiete Byzantijnse keizer Manuel II Palaeologus in een dialoog met "een geleerde Pers", en uit waarnemingen over dit betoog, gemaakt door Theodore Khoury. Het omstreden citaat luidt: "Zonder zich in te laten met details, zoals het verschil in behandeling van "hen die de Schrift bezitten" en "ongelovigen", wendt hij zich in opmerkelijk schrille, voor ons verrassend schrille, vorm heel eenvoudig met de centrale vraag naar de verhouding tussen religie en geweld tot zijn gesprekspartner. Hij zegt: De keizer verklaart, nadat hij zo toegeslagen had, dan onmiddellijk waarom de verbreiding van het geloof door geweld irrationeel is. Geweld is onverenigbaar met het wezen van God en het wezen van de ziel. "God", zegt hij, "schept geen behagen in bloed en niet rationeel te handelen, tegen de logos, is tegenstrijdig met het wezen van God". Benedictus gebruikte het argument van Manuel II om het christelijk standpunt dat "niet-rationeel gedrag tegenstrijdig is met Gods natuur" te onderstrepen. De paus zei in zijn rede dat het christendom altijd een vorm van logos heeft gebruikt. De citaten die de paus selecteerde, kunnen zo geïnterpreteerd worden dat het christendom dit wel kende maar de islam niet. Daarbij wees de paus ook op tendensen in de middeleeuwse theologie, die de transcendentie van God zozeer benadrukken dat Gods handelen niet meer rationeel te benaderen zou zijn. Benedictus kritiseert vanuit zijn opvatting dat gelovig handelen in overeenstemming moet zijn met de rede ook het moderne westerse denken, waarin geloof en rede tegen elkaar worden uitgespeeld en uiteindelijk van elkaar gescheiden. In zijn rede haalde de paus één islamitische geestelijke aan, de Andalusische geestelijke Ibn Hazm. Aan de hand van de mening van Ibn Hazm concludeerde de paus dat de islam logos niet als het belangrijkste kenmerk van het geloof ziet. Reacties De lezing van Benedictus riep hevige reacties op uit de hele islamitische wereld, maar ook in de westerse wereld. In een reactie van het Vaticaan van 16 september 2006 Dichiarazione dell'Em.Mo Card. Tarcisio Bertone, Segretario de Stato, Tarcisio Bertone, 16 september 2006 liet de paus weten dat hij met zijn uitspraak de moslims niet had willen beledigen. Hij wilde juist een openhartige en respectvolle dialoog op gang brengen. De Marokkaanse ambassadeur Ali Achour in het Vaticaan werd vanaf 17 september voor overleg teruggeroepen uit Vaticaanstad op uitdrukkelijk verzoek van koning Mohammed VI. Eerder had de Marokkaanse koning reeds een protestbrief aan de paus gericht . Over de inhoud van dat schrijven is niets bekend. Een Iraakse verzetsgroep, Jaich al-Moedjahedin, heeft op het internet aangekondigd aanslagen in Rome en Vaticaanstad te zullen plegen. "We zweren dat we hun Kruis in het hartje van Rome zullen vernielen (...) en dat hun Vaticaan zal geraakt worden en door de paus beweend", schrijft de groep. "De uitlatingen van de paus hebben ons niet verrast", schrijft de groep. "Het christelijk zionisme en de haatdragende kruisvaarders zijn een vergiftigde dolk, gericht tegen de moslims". De tekst verwijst ook naar de christelijke steun voor de Joden in Palestina. In Gaza en de Westelijke Jordaanoever (Palestina) werden vijf kerken aangevallen . De Palestijnse minister van Binnenlandse Zaken Saïd Siam veroordeelde de aanslagen . De Turkse premier Tayyip Erdogan vroeg zaterdag om uitdrukkelijke excuses van de paus, die in november Turkije zou bezoeken. Het Iraanse ministerie van buitenlandse zaken liet zaterdag weten dat de paus een grote fout heeft gemaakt. De premier van Maleisië, Abdullah Ahmad Badawi, vroeg namens de Conferentie van islamitische landen om verontschuldigingen van de kerkvader. "De paus moet de woede die is ontstaan niet te licht opvatten". De hoogste religieuze leider van Saoedi-Arabië, moefti Abdul Aziz al-Sjeik, noemde de uitlatingen van Benedictus "allemaal leugens". Ook zei hij dat de uitspraken van de paus bewijzen dat verzoening tussen de verschillende religies onmogelijk is. Maar ook uit de westerse wereld kwam kritiek. De New York Times vroeg de krant in een hoofdredactioneel commentaar om zijn uitspraken te herzien. Nasleep uitspraken paus In de Gazastrook en op de Westelijke Jordaanoever werden verscheidene kerken in brand gestoken of pogingen daartoe ondernomen. In de Somalische hoofdstad Mogadishu werd op 17 september 2006 de Italiaanse non Leonella Sgorbati doodgeschoten; het is niet zeker of dit met deze controverse had te maken. Op 12 oktober 2006 werd bekend dat islamitische hackers al enkele dagen actief waren om onder meer de website's van Radio Vaticaan te verstoren. Externe links * Originele Duitse tekst van de lezing in Regensburg, www.vatican.va * Ongeautoriseerde Nederlandse vertaling van de rede, www.isidorusweb.nl de:Papstzitat von Regensburg en:Regensburg lecture es:Controversia del papa Benedicto XVI con el islam fa:جنجال سخنان پاپ بندیکت شانزدهم درباره اسلام fr:Discours de Ratisbonne it:Lectio magistralis di Papa Benedetto XVI su "Fede, ragione e università" no:Regensburgforelesningen sl:Sporno predavanje papeža Benedikta XVI. v Regensburgu sq:Citati i Papa Benediktit XVI në Regensburg tr:Papa XVI. Benedictus'un İslam tartışması Categorie:2006 Categorie:Geschiedenis van de katholieke Kerk Categorie:Islam